


Hips/Hands

by Coffee_Flavored_Kisses



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Prompts [9]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Early Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/pseuds/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses
Summary: Filling a prompt on tumblr requesting the following phrase:“Hey… do you think we could switch positions this time?”





	Hips/Hands

“_Harder_,” Patrick begged. “_Faster_.”

David smiled at the words of a man who needed more of him, at the delight of being desired and the thrill of doing all of this in an unlocked room, knowing anyone could walk in at any moment, even if that would have probably been his worst nightmare. He held onto Patrick’s hips as Patrick gripped the window frame, watching for headlights or shadows or anything that might indicate that anyone at all was approaching to find them out in one of those rare moments alone.

“_Fuck_, David, I want you inside me,” Patrick breathed, reaching behind and gripping the back of David’s hair, pulling him even closer than he already was.

“But we both know,” David spoke, lips achingly close to Patrick’s ear, “that as soon as either of us gets our clothes off, someone’s gonna walk in on us.”

He was right. It had happened before once, at Ray’s, and neither wanted to relive that.

“I need to get you alone,” Patrick all but cried, backing his ass up into David, savoring the feeling of a cock, _that _cock, up against him, ramming into him, ruining him. “When you do this to me, _fuck_, it’s so good, baby…”

David pressed his lips to the back of Patrick’s neck. “Mm, I love this ass. Love fucking you, making you cum…”

“_Jesus_…” Patrick reached for one of David’s hands, guiding it from his hip to his crotch. “Make me cum, David… I know you can…”

David grunted, hips bucking up against Patrick, breaths growing heavier. And yes, he wanted Patrick to cum. But he also wanted something different. They didn’t get these chances often, after all, and he’d always believed quite firmly that variety was the spice of life.

“Hey… do you think we could switch positions this time?”

Patrick felt David move away from him slightly as he asked. “Sure,” he answered, nodding. “Of course.”

Patrick turned to face David, to kiss him, to turn him around so that it was Patrick now holding David at the waist, David now braced against the window, waiting for Patrick to show him all he’d learned in these few months. But perhaps he’d underestimated Patrick’s capability, because as soon as they got into the groove of it, Patrick was leaving marks on David’s shoulder through his shirt, holding David close, thrusting into him, and it was everything David needed.

“Don’t be gentle,” David reminded him through gritted teeth. “I can take it.”

Patrick bent David over even more, his hands now up at David’s shoulders, his body pounding into him relentlessly. And maybe it was the week-long sexual draught, or maybe it was the sounds Patrick made, or maybe it was everything, all of it, but David couldn’t contain himself any longer. The friction created so naturally by these tight pants combined with all that Patrick was and all that Patrick was doing had David calling his name as he came, and he could feel Patrick following immediately after.

David turned immediately and pulled Patrick into a searing kiss. They didn’t seem to mind that they could hardly breathe like this, still catching their breath while keeping their mouths so thoroughly occupied.

“Good to know you still like it like that,” Patrick winked.

“From you?” David smiled, kissing him again. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: nbc-trialanderror


End file.
